Medabots: Here I Come!
by Lord Chaos
Summary: A Medabots fan fic in which me and my roomie, Sephiroth, are thrown into the Medabots World. Vincent, Kaiba, and Yami aren't doing a thing to help! Rating for swearing, please R&R!


Medabots: Here I come!  
  
LC: Yes, it's me, Sauron the...  
  
Butler: Sir, you told me you quit the role of Sauron!  
  
LC: Shut up! And I did. I never said I wasn't Sauron!  
  
Butler: Yes, you did.  
  
LC: Oh, poo. Do the disclaimer, Jeeves.  
  
Jeeves/Butler: Yes sir. Lord Chaos does not own Medabots, Yu-Gi-Oh, FF7, Lord Of The Rings, or any other huge moneymaking production.  
  
LC: Right. Good boy.  
  
Jeeves/Butler: Yes, sir.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
-A bright, sunny day-  
  
LC: Hey, Sephiroth, pass the remote.  
  
Sephiroth: Why?  
  
LC: Cause I said so.  
  
Sephiroth: And?  
  
LC: Do it.  
  
Sephiroth: Tell someone else to do it.  
  
LC: DO IT.  
  
Sephiroth: *tosses him the remote* There.  
  
LC: Thanks. *changes the channel to Evangelion*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, NO WAY. We're not watching Eva again!  
  
LC: Yes we are.  
  
Sephiroth: *changes the channel to Baywatch* There! We'll watch Baywatch!  
  
LC: *switches it back to Eva*  
  
*The two get into a fight, finally ending up that they change it to Medabots by accident*  
  
LC: Medabots...okay...  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, alright.  
  
*the two watch the whole episode, but at the end, when Metabee uses Metaforce, the Metaforce attack comes out of the T.V. and sucks them in*  
  
LC: Oh...  
  
Sephiroth: ...crap...  
  
*Just as the Metaforce (and our heroes) vanish, their roomies Vincent, Yami, and Kaiba enter the room*  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
Kaiba: ...  
  
Yami: They're gone! Do you know what this means?  
  
Vincent and Kaiba: ...no.  
  
Yami: PARTY!  
  
Vincent and Kaiba: WHOO!  
  
*the three of them race to the phone, pushing and shoving to call first. Vincent calls Tifa, Kaiba calls Mai, and Yami calls Tea. The three girls come in, and the six of them start partying*  
  
-Medabots World-  
  
Ikki: Whoo....tough.  
  
Metabee: Why're you sweatin'? I did all the tough stuff!  
  
Ikki: Yeah, but it's really hot out.  
  
Metabee: ...............  
  
*At that moment, LC and Sephiroth fall to the ground*  
  
LC: Ow...  
  
Sephiroth: ...chie...  
  
LC: Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Yes? LC: GET OFF OF ME!  
  
Sephiroth: *jumps up*  
  
LC: *stands up, dusts himself off* Where are we?  
  
Sephiroth: ......  
  
LC: Oh no. We're in Metabots World!  
  
Sephiroth: ...I told you we should've watched Baywatch.  
  
LC: Shut up, you stupid dumbass!  
  
Sephiroth: ...I'm just trying to help.  
  
LC: *glances around, gaze landing on Ikki* Aha! You! Kid!  
  
Ikki: Me?  
  
LC: *sarcastically* No, the other l0-year-old with the yellow robot.  
  
Metabee: *snickers* Stupid Ikki.  
  
Ikki: *whacks Metabee* Shut up!  
  
LC and Sephiroth: *sweatdrop*  
  
LC: Can you get us to the 24 Hop store?  
  
Ikki and Metabee: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ikki: *points a thumb at the building next to them*  
  
*The sign says "24 Hop Store"*  
  
LC and Sephiroth: *anime fall*  
  
Everyone: *walks inside*  
  
-Real World-  
  
Vincent: *making out with Tifa*  
  
Yami: *making out with Tea*  
  
Kaiba: *trying to figure out where the hell LC and Sephiroth went*  
  
-Metabots World-  
  
LC: Whaddya MEAN you don't have that model?  
  
Henry: We're sold out!  
  
LC: ...I hate you.  
  
Henry: What! Why?  
  
LC: You have the ugliest unibrow in history.  
  
Henry: Hey! Jerk!  
  
LC: Luckily for me, I built my own Medabot IN MY GARAGE!  
  
Sephiroth: WHAT GARAGE? WE LIVE IN A COLLEGE DORM ROOM!  
  
LC: *grin* But you forgot that I'm insane. We have my...*clicks non-Medawatch watch* INTERDIMENSIONAL SPACE/TIME GARAGE!  
  
Sephiroth, Henry, Metabee, and Ikki: *sweatdrop*  
  
LC: *clicks Medawatch*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
LC: Well, what kind of Medabot do YOU think LC created? Will the party in their Real-World dorm room ever cease? Will Ikki and Metabee ever get along? The answers are coming up in Part Two of Metabots: Here I come! 


End file.
